Comme la première fois (Como la primera vez)
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Adrien y Marinette celebran su quinto año de noviazgo recordando muchos buenos momentos del pasado, entre ellos uno muy especial y significativo para ambos. (Portada hecha por Hermione-preciosa10 - Escritora en Wattpad).
1. Parte 1

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí vengo con otra historia de Miraculous Ladybug, esta vez mucho más romántica y larga que la primera :3. Advierto desde ya que puede darles diabetes xD.**

 **El fic es totalmente continuo pero está dividido en 2 partes para que no se haga tan pesado de leer.**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados._**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de París y un joven de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda se estaba levantando de muy buen humor ya que hoy celebraba su quinto año de noviazgo junto a la chica de sus sueños.

– ¡Buenos días chico enamorado! – le dijo Plagg a Adrien con un tono burlón.

– ¡Buenos días Plagg! – le contestó el chico a su kwami.

– Veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy – siguió diciendo la pequeña criatura negra.

– ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que Marinette y yo nos hicimos novios – terminó de decir con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora.

Luego de que Adrien terminara de bañarse y de arreglarse bajó a desayunar. La casa estaba sola ese día debido a que su padre asistió a un evento de moda en Londres junto a su secretaria pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Mientras Plagg seguía comiendo su queso, el chico se dispuso a repasar el plan que tenía en mente para pasar un grandioso día junto a su novia.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy Adrien? – le preguntó su pequeño amigo.

– Bueno, primero iremos al estreno de una película; luego iremos al parque de diversiones, el cual tiene nuevas atracciones; después supongo que daremos un paseo y terminaremos en la Torre Eiffel, donde tengo una sorpresa preparada para ella – le dijo.

– ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – preguntó el kwami.

– Ya lo sabrás amigo, ya lo sabrás… – contestó con una sonrisa.

Adrien se colocó su vieja bufanda azul, recogió su bolso con algunas cosas dentro y salió de la mansión en compañía de Plagg. Ambos emprendieron camino por las concurridas calles parisinas, pasando primero por una joyería donde el chico había encargado unos bellos y lujosos collares y dirigiéndose luego a una florería para recoger un gran ramo de rosas que le daría a su chica.

…

Marinette se había despertado muy temprano y contenta esa mañana ya que era su aniversario y necesitaba preparar los regalos que le daría a su novio. Tomó una ducha, desayunó y fue a pedirles ayuda a sus padres para hacer el primer regalo más rápido, el cual estuvo listo en poco tiempo. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver la cara de Adrien en cuanto se lo diera ya que el mismo consistía en varios dulces y postres que ella había escogido específicamente para prepararlos. Luego de eso pasó gran parte de la mañana terminando el otro regalo que estaba haciendo, con un poco de ayuda de Tikki.

– ¡Wow, Marinette! ¡Está muy lindo! – dijo la kwami una vez que la chica había retocado los últimos detalles que necesitaba la prenda.

– Gracias Tikki, realmente espero que a él le guste – comentó ella con entusiasmo.

– Estoy segura de que le encantará – respondió Tikki sonriente mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su portadora en señal de apoyo.

…

Adrien por fin había terminado con sus encargos, incluyendo la sorpresa que tenía planeada, y estaba listo para dirigirse a la casa de su novia. Caminó a paso rápido y cuando llegó a la panadería los padres de Marinette lo recibieron con alegría, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

– ¡Hola Adrien! – saludó Sabine.

– ¡Buenos días chico! – saludó Tom.

– ¡Buenos días señores Dupain-Cheng! – respondió Adrien.

– Felicitaciones por su aniversario – le dijo Sabine con una sonrisa mientras observaba el enorme ramo de flores.

– Sí, felicitaciones – comentó Tom. – Si quieres puedes pasar a esperar a Marinette, no debe faltarle mucho.

– Gracias, yo la esperaré – contestó el chico al tiempo que iba entrando a la casa.

Marinette estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas en un bolso cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su novio llamándola, anunciando que había llegado.

– Bueno Tikki, ya es hora – dijo Marinette algo nerviosa.

– Tranquila, todo saldrá de maravilla – contestó su kwami alegre apoyándola.

La chica tomó los regalos, su bolso y salió de su habitación junto a Tikki. Sin haber terminado de bajar las escaleras se fijó en Adrien y en su apariencia. Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, jeans azules, tenis anaranjados y la bufanda azul que ella alguna vez le dio en uno de sus cumpleaños; sin duda estaba muy guapo y verlo así hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Lo mismo pasó con el chico al ver a Marinette ya que ella iba vestida con un vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, un listón blanco rodeando su cintura, zapatillas rosas y sus típicas coletas amarradas con 2 pequeños lazos blancos. Definitivamente estaba hermosa y eso ocasionó que Adrien se sonrojara mucho.

Cuando ambos salieron de su ligera ensoñación Marinette tomó la delantera y abrazó efusivamente al chico, dejando los regalos a un lado en el proceso; su novio le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente mientras cuidaba su regalo también. Al separarse se quedaron viendo a los ojos y luego se dieron un pequeño beso. Tikki y Plagg solo observaban la escena de sus portadores.

– Estás realmente linda Marinette, luces espectacular – la halagó Adrien.

– Tú también te ves muy guapo – le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

– Son para ti, feliz aniversario amor – dijo el chico mientras le entregaba a su novia el ramo de flores.

– A-Adrien son bellísimas, muchas gracias – contestó Marinette sorprendida mientras tomaba el ramo. Las rosas eran sus favoritas y cada vez que Adrien se las daba la ponían muy feliz. Marinette observó con detenimiento las flores dándose cuenta de que las del centro tenían un tono rojo más oscuro y las de afuera uno más claro, remarcando un lindo contraste entre todas ellas.

– En serio me encantan – dijo sonriente.

– Hay algo más junto a ellas – comentó el chico.

La joven dudosa revisó un poco el ramo y encontró una tarjeta que tenía una foto de ellos afuera y un mensaje adentro:

" _Este pequeño detalle es para la princesa más hermosa de todo el mundo._

 _Cada una de las rosas que te he dado, las que te entregué hoy y las que te_

 _seguiré dando me recuerdan a la gran persona que tengo a mi lado y a los_

 _sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo quise expresarte_ _,_

 _desde la primera vez que te vi"._

 _Te amo_

 _Adrien Agreste_

Marinette estaba muy conmovida; sabía bien a lo que se refería el mensaje de la tarjeta ya que el tema de las rosas se volvió una tradición entre ellos y un gesto muy especial de parte del chico, sobre todo desde que se volvieron pareja.

– Gracias Adrien, también te amo – contestó la chica encantada. Ella volvió a abrazarlo mientras él le correspondía y al separarse le entregó el primer regalo. – Esto es para ti – dijo mientras le daba una caja.

El rubio tomó dicha caja y al abrirla encontró un elegante pero moderno abrigo negro. Sorprendido vio la pequeña firma que Marinette le puso al abrigo como una muestra de que era una creación original suya. Con solo tocarlo se dio cuenta de la buena calidad que este tenía y del gran esfuerzo y cariño que ella empleó en hacerlo.

– ¡Marinette está genial! ¡Me encanta! – le dijo el chico sonriente.

– Me alegra que te guste – le contestó ella.

El chico amaba los diseños y creaciones de su novia; él prefería mil veces un abrigo, sombrero o bufanda hecho por ella que cualquier prenda comprada en una tienda o de algún diseñador. Cada vez que la chica le hacía algo él se ponía muy feliz y no dudaba en usarlo.

– Muchas gracias – le agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

– Y tengo otra cosa más para ti – dijo ella.

– ¿En serio?

– Toma – contestó sonriente mientras le entregaba otra caja pero de menor tamaño. Él la abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño pequeño al ver el contenido. Dentro de esa caja había una buena cantidad de postres tales como galletas de todos los tamaños y sabores, macarrones, magdalenas, buñuelos, bagels y alguno que otro croissant relleno de chocolate. Adrien estaba más que contento ya que él era un gran fanático de los dulces, en especial de los que hacían en la panadería de Marinette.

– Muchas gracias por esto aunque de seguro fue mucho trabajo – dijo el chico algo apenado.

– ¡Para nada! Mis padres me ayudaron a hacer todo eso así que no me tomó mucho tiempo. Además, sé cuánto te encantan los dulces querido – le contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Me conoces muy bien – comentó riéndose. – Bueno, ya debemos irnos si queremos aprovechar nuestro día al máximo.

– Por supuesto – dijo Marinette.

La chica dejó el ramo de rosas y la tarjeta en su habitación, luego salió de su casa tomada de la mano con Adrien y ambos se dirigieron a la panadería para despedirse. Los padres de la joven estaban muy ocupados en ese momento así que saludaron rápido a los chicos y ellos se fueron, dispuestos a disfrutar de su larga cita.

…

Marinette y Adrien comenzaron a caminar en compañía de sus kwamis para dirigirse al cine donde verían el estreno de la película "Locuras del Corazón". Al llegar notaron la enorme fila que había para comprar los boletos, cosa que desanimó un poco a la chica.

– Hey, tranquila, no te preocupes por toda esta gente – le dijo el chico mostrándole 2 boletos. – Tomé previsiones y los compré por internet ayer.

– Adrien… – suspiró su novia con una sonrisa.

Cuando se hizo la hora la pareja entró a la sala y con eso comenzó la película. La misma era romántica y de comedia por lo que ambos jóvenes y hasta sus kwamis soltaron risas y se conmovieron con muchas de las escenas. Adrien aprovechó para sacar la caja de dulces que le regaló Marinette y los compartió con ella y con sus pequeños amigos.

Todo eso les recordó a la primera vez que habían ido al cine como pareja. La película que vieron era totalmente romántica por lo que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, cuando sus miradas se encontraban se sonrojaban y rápidamente las apartaban; Marinette a veces solo sonreía enormemente y Adrien no lograba ni pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Ahora en la actualidad ya no sentían pena y no les importaba estar casi abrazados mientras veían la película.

Después de que la función terminó Adrien llamó a su chofer para que los llevara al parque de diversiones, su siguiente parada. Cuando ya estaban de camino Marinette le preguntó a su novio algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza.

– Adrien, ¿por qué me pediste ayer que me trajera un traje de baño?

– Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que el parque de diversiones estuvo cerrado por una temporada?

– Sí.

– Es porque construyeron nuevas atracciones acuáticas y hace unos 5 días hicieron la inauguración – terminó de decir el chico sonriente.

– Oh, ¡genial! – exclamó Marinette emocionada. Hace un buen tiempo que no iban a ese parque de diversiones.

…

Cuando por fin llegaron el chofer los dejó en la entrada y se retiró. Ambos entraron y se sorprendieron un poco al observar los cambios que había sufrido el parque. Las atracciones de siempre se veían renovadas, había unas cuantas nuevas que nunca habían visto y la zona de atracciones acuáticas ya estaba inaugurada.

– Bueno Marinette, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero? – preguntó Adrien.

– Mmm… ¡Vamos a los carros chocones! – dijo entusiasmada mientras halaba al chico de un brazo.

De esa forma comenzaron su recorrido. Primero se dirigieron a los carros chocones, luego se montaron en las montañas rusas, después fueron a la zona de juegos, entraron a una especie de casa de la risa, se subieron a la noria y al final acabaron montándose en un pequeño tren con el que recorrieron buena parte del parque. Ambos parecían unos niños a pesar de que ya tenían 21 años e iban a la misma universidad, pero no les importó, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la zona acuática del parque. Allí se cambiaron de ropa y dejaron sus cosas en una parte del área de descanso, junto con Tikki y Plagg que se encontraban durmiendo dentro de los bolsos. El traje de baño de Marinette era rojo con puntos negros y el de Adrien era negro con algunos detalles en verde, haciendo referencia a Ladybug y Chat Noir respectivamente.

Los 2 chicos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron directamente a las atracciones acuáticas, comenzando por subirse a los toboganes individuales y a los que eran para 2 personas, después se montaron en una especie de montaña rusa pero de agua y luego fueron a una gran piscina para descansar un poco de la adrenalina de los otros juegos.

– Uff, al fin algo relajante – dijo Marinette sentada en el borde de la piscina.

– ¿Ya estás cansada Princesa? – preguntó Adrien a su lado con una sonrisa divertida.

– La verdad no pero nos hemos subido a muchas atracciones y quisiera parar por un momento – le contestó ella mientras cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente.

Adrien se quedó observándola por un rato. La chica se veía hermosa con esa expresión tan calmada y ese llamativo traje rojo. Prácticamente estaba embobado y no se dio cuenta que soltó un pequeño comentario en voz baja.

– Es hermosa… - dijo el chico de repente.

– ¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó la chica de coletas a su lado sobresaltando a su compañero.

– ¿Sabías que te ves muy linda en traje de baño? – preguntó él con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa de lado.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Marinette ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se lo dijo por lo que solo pudo terminar sonrojándose por eso.

– Adrien, no es para tanto… – respondió riéndose y moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto y para que no notara su nerviosismo.

El rubio solo atinó a abrazarla. – ¡Pero es cierto! Eres hermosa My Lady, con y sin traje de baño… – terminó susurrando eso último al oído de su novia. Marinette se estremeció entre sus brazos y se sonrojó mucho más al comprender las palabras de Adrien por lo que terminó liberándose del abrazo y empujando al chico a la piscina.

– ¡Gato pervertido! – exclamó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El chico aprovechó que su chica estaba distraída y la haló por un brazo, haciendo que cayera al agua junto a él. Marinette trató de salir de allí pero él la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

– ¡Adrien, suéltame! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – exclamó entre risas.

– No lo creo My Lady – contestó sonriente.

– Gato tonto… – mencionó haciendo un puchero una vez que dejó de reírse.

– Pero soy tu gato tonto y eso nunca cambiará – terminó de decir mientras le daba un beso.

Ambos chicos jugaron un rato más en la enorme piscina, nadando y lanzándose agua entre ellos, después se subieron a unas pocas atracciones más antes de ir a comer algo (junto a sus kwamis) ya que no habían podido almorzar como correspondía. Cuando terminaron decidieron que ya era hora de irse por lo que buscaron sus cosas, se bañaron rápidamente en las duchas del parque, se cambiaron de ropa y Adrien llamó a su chofer nuevamente para que los fuera a buscar.

El hombre llegó rápido y en poco tiempo ya estaban en camino a la casa del joven modelo. Al estar en la mansión Agreste se dirigieron a la habitación del chico a dejar todas sus cosas, ya que Marinette se iba a quedar a dormir allí esa noche.

– Oye, Adrien… – dijo ella llamando su atención. – Gracias por la salida al cine y al parque, me divertí mucho – agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

– No tienes que agradecer nada Mari, después de todo es nuestro día – contestó dándole un abrazo a su compañera.

– ¡Agh! Han estado muy empalagosos casi todo el día – exclamó Plagg con algo de fastidio. – El queso es mucho mejor que esto.

– ¡Ay Plagg, déjalos! Después de todo se ven muy lindos así – le reclamó Tikki.

– Bueno, ¿te parece si ahora salimos a dar un paseo? – preguntó Marinette.

– ¡Claro, vamos! Justamente estaba pensando en preguntarte lo mismo – respondió el rubio contento mientras iban saliendo de la habitación. Él pensó que si salían a caminar podrían pasar el tiempo hasta que fuera el momento de mostrarle su sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Continúa en la Parte 2 (-3-)/.**_


	2. Parte 2

…

La pareja se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que soplaba esa tarde. Primero pasaron por el parque que se encuentra cerca de la casa de Marinette, compraron unos helados y prosiguieron con su camino. Durante el recorrido se pusieron hablar de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a recordar viejas experiencias y acontecimientos importantes. Recordaron muchos sucesos de cuando estaban en la escuela tales como las clases, los profesores, los compañeros, las excursiones, las reuniones, los concursos y los retos, etc.

– Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer que apenas nos graduamos de la escuela – dijo Marinette con una mirada nostálgica.

– Sí, en verdad no parece que hayan pasado varios años de eso – contestó el chico sonriente. – Recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando estuvimos allá como mi primer día de clases y cuando por fin empecé a hacer amigos –. Marinette sonrió ante lo último que él dijo.

– Lo que no podré olvidar tan fácilmente es el haber aguantado a Chloé y Sabrina por tanto tiempo – comentó ella mientras reía. Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada también.

Los dos recordaron lo insoportables que fueron esas chicas a veces y todas las cosas que hicieron como la trampa en el concurso de bombines, la suspensión de Alya, el haber hecho que Juleka se perdiera la foto grupal, el haber hecho llorar a Rose cuando el Príncipe Ali visitó París por primera vez y más.

– Aún me frustra un poco que Chloé nos interrumpiera en la grabación de "Horrificator" – dijo Adrien.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

– Así es. Además de que no se tomaba el trabajo en serio y solo quería andar encima de mí, interfirió en nuestro casi beso.

– ¿Entonces querías besarme? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

– Realmente no me molestaba hacerlo Princesa – respondió él con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño, muy típico de Chat Noir, causando un fuerte sonrojo en Marinette.

Los chicos llegaron al _Puente de las Artes_ y se detuvieron un rato a admirar la puesta de sol que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Al terminar de hablar sobre la escuela tocaron el tema de los súper héroes, donde recordaron todas sus aventuras como los protectores de París.

– Han pasado como 6 años desde que nos volvimos Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿no es sorprendente? – dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

– La verdad sí. Nunca imaginé que me convertiría en un héroe siendo tan joven y que tendría que luchar contra tantos enemigos – comentó el rubio.

– Yo tampoco pero lo bueno es que Tikki y Plagg han estado ahí para apoyarnos y ayudarnos hasta ahora – respondió Marinette mientras ambos kwamis sonreían ante lo dicho por ella.

Recordaron la vez en la que se conocieron. Fue un encuentro curioso donde Ladybug literalmente cayó del cielo sobre Chat Noir y quedaron enredados con el yo-yo de la chica, debido a que ella apenas estaba logrando acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes. A partir de ese momento la historia de ellos dos había comenzado y además se convirtieron en un gran equipo, totalmente inseparable. Conversaron acerca de cada una de sus aventuras hasta la actualidad, de las veces que tuvieron que salvar a sus propios compañeros de clase y a otras personas conocidas.

Entre risas y sonrojos hablaron de todos aquellos intentos fallidos de Chat Noir por llamar la atención de Ladybug con sus coqueteos y sobre los malos chistes que el chico contaba y que ella a veces ignoraba.

Incluso recordaron cuando el mismo Chat cayó bajo el efecto de una de las personas akumatizadas y Ladybug tuvo que besarlo para liberarlo, un suceso que Adrien quiso haber recordado pero que no pudo y por lo cual se desanimó un poco. También hablaron de las veces que estuvieron en desacuerdo por algo y de las veces en las que se vieron en muchos problemas, como aquella en la que Chloé se volvió Antibug, cuando Gabriel Agreste fue perseguido por Jackady y sobre todo cuando Lila se convirtió en Volpina.

La batalla contra la creadora de ilusiones fue algo difícil, en especial porque Ladybug estuvo a punto de entregar su miraculous para proteger a los ciudadanos y al chico que le gustaba; lo bueno es que a la primera ella no cayó en la trampa de su enemiga y a la segunda Chat se encargó de la situación. Definitivamente no importaban cuántos problemas o complicaciones surgieran con el tiempo, ellos siempre iban a poder solucionar todo como el buen equipo que son.

…

Adrien observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado el momento de darle la sorpresa a su novia.

– Marinette, ven conmigo – mencionó el chico de ojos verdes mientras halaba a la chica hacia un callejón y sin darle tiempo a que pudiera reaccionar. Cuando llegaron al sitio la soltó.

– Adrien, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó ella extrañada.

– My Lady, necesito que me sigas… – contestó el rubio. Luego de decir eso se transformó en Chat Noir y de un salto subió al techo de uno de los edificios.

La joven de ojos azules tenía muchas dudas pero igual imitó a su compañero, transformándose en Ladybug y subiendo a uno de los techos también. El chico le hizo una seña y acto seguido ambos empezaron a correr sobre los tejados parisinos.

La noche era tranquila, con la luna y las estrellas resplandeciendo en lo alto del cielo y con la luz de los faroles, los carros y las casas iluminando las calles. Lo que más destacaba de todo eso era el par de héroes saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar.

– ¡Hey! ¡Gato tonto! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – preguntó la joven del traje rojo, llamando la atención del felino.

– ¡No te preocupes, solo sígueme! – respondió Chat con mucho entusiasmo.

Ladybug no entendía la actitud de su novio pero si quería descubrirlo todo entonces debía seguirlo hasta donde él quisiera. Siguieron corriendo hasta que ella pudo divisar a lo lejos una edificación que conocía muy bien, la Torre Eiffel.

Al estar en la parte de abajo del monumento vio que el chico le indicaba que subieran por lo que eso hizo. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta arriba no podía creer lo que veía. En el mirador de la torre se encontraba una mesa para dos personas decorada elegantemente y con un hermoso centro de mesa encima, alrededor había flores y velas de distintos tamaños para dar cierta sensación de calidez.

– Chat, esto es…

– ¡Sorpresa, My Lady! – dijo el chico emocionado.

Ladybug estaba encantada, la sorpresa se trataba de una cena romántica en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa en donde Chat Noir abrió la silla de la chica para que se sentara, luego él hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Cómo hiciste para lograr todo esto? – preguntó la joven de rojo con interés.

– Digamos que tengo mis contactos – contestó el de traje negro con orgullo.

– Bueno, como digas… - dijo ella sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

El héroe aplaudió un par de veces y de la nada aparecieron varios camareros con bandejas en sus manos y un violinista, el cual se colocó cerca de donde estaban los chicos pero dándoles un poco de privacidad. Los camareros fueron colocando dichas bandejas en la mesa y las destaparon, mostrando cada uno de los platos perfectamente preparados para la ocasión. El dúo estaba maravillado por lo que veía y sin perder tiempo empezaron a comer, con el violinista haciéndoles compañía durante la cena.

– Gatito, te agradezco mucho por esto pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias – dijo Ladybug algo avergonzada.

– Por ti haría lo que fuera Bugaboo, no te preocupes – contestó Chat Noir sonriente mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica sobre la mesa, haciendo que se sonrojara.

– ¿Sabes algo? En verdad no me arrepiento de que hayamos descubierto nuestras identidades. Fue lo mejor a pesar de que yo me negaba casi siempre – comentó ella.

– Y estoy feliz de que eso pasara aunque no imaginé que sería de aquella manera – respondió él, recordando cómo se dieron los acontecimientos en aquel momento…

…

 _La forma en la que descubrieron sus identidades fue durante la batalla contra un akuma. En dicho enfrentamiento Chat resultó golpeado por un chico akumatizado, dejándolo casi inconsciente; Ladybug se preocupó mucho y cuando terminó de purificar y soltar a la mariposa fue en busca de su compañero. El héroe estaba muy débil y no se podía levantar por lo que la joven lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza y salió del lugar. Mientras caminaba y saltaba entre los techos de las casas el miraculous de Chat Noir empezó a sonar, lo que hizo que Ladybug se pusiera muy nerviosa. Luego de unos pocos minutos la transformación del chico desapareció, revelando a la persona bajo la máscara: Adrien Agreste._

 _La joven estaba impactada ya que nunca se imaginó que el amor de su vida resultaría ser también su compañero de batallas. A pesar de que ella aún estaba en shock no se detuvo ni por un momento ya que curar a Adrien era su prioridad. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la mansión Agreste donde iba a poder ayudarlo con más facilidad pero siempre y cuando nadie se enterara del asunto._

 _Cuando llegaron Ladybug entró por la ventana de la habitación de su amigo y lo dejó recostado en la cama, luego se fue rápidamente a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En ese tiempo Adrien fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación junto a Ladybug lo que significaba que había descubierto su identidad, aunque eso no le molestó en absoluto._

 _La chica empezó a curarle las heridas y a recriminarle en voz baja el que no se hubiera protegido mejor, aunque a pesar de eso estaba aliviada de que él se encontrara bien. Durante el proceso, y bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, la transformación de Ladybug se desvaneció, mostrando que bajo la máscara se ocultaba Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su compañera de clases. El joven quedó impresionado ante la revelación pero ella, algo avergonzada, solo atinó a sonreírle, haciendo que él también sonriera en respuesta. No había mucho que decir en ese momento, las sonrisas lo decían todo._

 _Cuando Marinette finalizó Adrien se levantó de la cama como pudo y la abrazó, expresando su agradecimiento y la felicidad que sentía al saber que ella era su Lady. La chica correspondió el gesto entre sorprendida y emocionada ya que se dio cuenta de que el chico que le gustaba no se decepcionó al conocer su identidad secreta sino que lo tomó con tranquilidad y alegría. Los kwamis de ambos observaban todo en completo silencio._

 _Al terminar el abrazo se quedaron charlando por un rato y acordaron que luego hablarían sobre el tema por lo que Marinette se transformó y se retiró de la mansión, esperando con ansias a que ese momento llegara._

 _Los días fueron pasando y Marinette y Adrien se volvieron más unidos de lo que eran antes, llamando la atención de Alya y Nino y causando rabia en Chloé. Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de aclarar todo hablaron sobre los sentimientos de cada uno, riéndose sobre la ironía de la situación y sobre lo ciegos que habían sido. Luego decidieron empezar a salir juntos y a compartir como si fueran novios hasta que, dos meses después, se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, tanto en su forma de civiles como de súper héroes._

…

– Aún me avergüenza un poco el haber sido débil en esa batalla… Incluso pude ponerte en riesgo – dijo el chico cabizbajo.

– Pero no lo hiciste, tranquilo – lo animó la chica. – Además, lo único que me importaba era que estuvieras a salvo.

– Muchas gracias – comentó el héroe con una gran sonrisa.

– No, gracias a ti – respondió su compañera de la misma forma.

Al terminar la charla el joven de traje negro se levantó de su silla y le extendió una mano a su novia, invitándola a que la tomara. Ella lo hizo y de repente comenzaron a bailar, con Chat guiándola en cada paso que daban y con el violinista tocando una tonada acorde a la ocasión.

Entre risas terminaron su baile improvisado y justo después comenzó a llover ligeramente. Chat Noir se despidió del músico y se dirigió a la mesa donde antes habían comido, sacando un paraguas que tenía guardado en algún sitio. Rápidamente lo abrió y se acercó a Ladybug para cubrirla, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

– ¿Recuerdas esto My Lady? – preguntó el chico.

La heroína se quedó observando el paraguas por un rato y a su mente vino un hermoso recuerdo. En él se vio a ella y a Adrien en la entrada de la escuela, bajo la lluvia. Esa tarde el rubio se disculpó con la chica por un incidente que ocurrió con un chicle durante el primer día de clases y luego le explicó que él era nuevo en la escuela y que nunca había tenido amigos (sin contar a Chloé). Luego de eso le ofreció su paraguas para evitar que se mojara al volver a casa y ahí, justo en ese momento, se enamoró de ese rubio sin darse cuenta.

– Claro que sí gatito, _**como la primera vez**_ – respondió ella felizmente.

– Esa tarde hice a mi verdadera primera amiga, la cual resultó ser también mi primer amor – dijo mientras veía a Ladybug fijamente.

– Y casualmente mi fiel compañero de peleas resultó ser aquel chico amable que me entregó su paraguas y del cual me enamoré sin esperarlo – contestó la joven.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco y terminaron por fundirse en un profundo pero tierno beso que reflejaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al separarse se sentaron en una de las vigas de la torre, momento en el que Chat decidió empezar a hablar sobre un tema muy importante para él.

– Oye, Ladybug… – dijo para llamar la atención de ella. – ¿Qué piensas sobre el hecho de formar una familia?

La pregunta le pareció un poco curiosa pero igual trató de contestar con algo de lógica. – Bueno, pienso que cuando una pareja quiere formar una familia es porque ya está preparada para tomar mayores responsabilidades acerca del tema de los hijos y porque quiere avanzar un poco más en su relación. Además considero que es algo muy lindo ya que ser padres me parece fascinante, aunque complicado a la vez; ¿por qué? – terminó la chica con una pregunta.

– ¡Oh! Por nada, nada. Solo necesitaba saber tu opinión al respecto ya que también me parece lindo e interesante formar una familia con cierta persona, ya sabes… – respondió mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

Ladybug lo observó sin decir nada y unos segundos después comprendió lo que trataba de decir su novio con aquella pregunta que le hizo y con la respuesta que le dio.

– Espera Chat, ¿estás queriendo decirme que…?

– Así es Bugaboo – la interrumpió. – Deseo enormemente formar una familia contigo pronto – le contestó entusiasmado.

Ella estaba procesando la información.

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Esto es tan inesperado… – dijo sonriente y con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salirse de sus ojos.

El chico aprovechó y extrajo rápidamente de su traje unas cajitas pequeñas de terciopelo. Al abrirlas sacó 2 bellos y delicados collares de plata, donde uno tenía el dije de una mariquita y el otro el de un gato negro.

– Es totalmente en serio. Ahora es muy temprano para eso pero quiero que dentro de unos cuantos años más tú y yo nos casemos y tengamos una bella familia, solo si tú también estás de acuerdo – respondió Chat Noir mientras le colocaba a ella el collar con el dije del gato y él se ponía el otro.

La chica estaba muy impresionada pero no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre su novio, abrazándolo y besándolo con emoción. El joven correspondió con gusto al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas que estaba derramando su compañera debido a lo emotivo del momento.

– Claro que quiero gato tonto, ¡por supuesto! – exclamó Ladybug mientras se iba calmando.

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, My Lady. Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió por completo ya que nunca imaginé que llegaría a enamorarme de una chica tan hermosa y fantástica como tú. Haberme cruzado contigo aquel día en el que apenas aprendíamos a usar nuestros poderes fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde estamos pero sé que cada uno de los retos que vengan más adelante los podremos superar si estamos juntos… Definitivamente creo que todo esto fue parte de nuestro destino – finalizó el chico con traje de gato mientras sostenía delicadamente las mejillas de su compañera.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo. Te amo, gatito… – comentó la joven de ojos azules colocando sus manos encima de las de su novio.

– Y yo mucho más… – contestó Chat para luego besarla.

Los héroes enamorados se quedaron por un largo rato más sobre la torre, abrazados, admirando la hermosa vista que tenían desde allí, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas y con una importante promesa que esperaban cumplir en el futuro.

Ambos sabían que aún les faltaba mucho por vivir pero estaban seguros de que si permanecían juntos no habría cosa que no pudieran conseguir, después de todo, ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho para escribir esta historia UwU. Si se empalagaron o algo que conste que les advertí desde el principio :v.**

 **La idea del fic surgió de un bellísimo fanart de Ladybug y Chat Noir bajo una sombrilla que pueden encontrar en el Tumblr de _Gicabyte_ ****y el título (por si las dudas) está relacionado con el recuerdo de la famosa _"escena de la sombrilla"_ que todos conocen, la cual considero que es muy importante.**

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review.**

 _ **Bye, bye, petits papillons! o/.**_


End file.
